The Loud House Recuerdos
by LKL428
Summary: Los recuerdos tanto tristes como alegres de una joven pareja
1. Ron x Linka Recuerdos

La intoro está al final :v

.

.

.

.

Empezamos

.

.

.

.

.

Era una noche fría en Royal Woods, la luna estaba asentada y brillante, el cielo oscuro y azulado de formas disparejas, una bella noche sin duda, digna de el acto que fue consumando en esa pequeña casa que quedaba al lado de la residencia Loud, esa era la residencia Santiago.

Ron, un chico con la peor de las suertes, pues este tubo la desgracia de enamorarse de la chica más bella y peculiar que jamás halla visto, su nombre era Linka Loud.

¿Porqué era una desgracia?

Pues ella no era el problema, más si consideramos lo verdaderamente buena chica y genial que es, lo que arruinaba sus oportunidades normalmente eran sus diez hermanos, tanto mayores como menores, ellos se habían encargado desde los cinco años que llevan de conocerse de tratar de separa a Linka de el, de formas bastante creativas e de admitir, pero no por eso menos molestas, aún así, con cada brecha y piedra en el camino, lo habían logrado, no importaba cuanto lo intentarán, desde sus once años, ambos jóvenes habían continuado con su cercana amistad hasta que, dos años después, al ambos tener doce años y acercándose a los trece decidieron comenzar una relación, relación que los hizo pasar por bastantes aventuras y momentos memorables, pero sobretodo lindos y especiales. Momentos que después de muchos años acabaron convergiendo en la situación que se encontraban ahora.

Ambos jóvenes de actuales dieciséis años se encontraban en la casa del joven Santiago, en su habitación bajo las sábanas de una cama que era de color púrpura oscuro, las pieles de ambos estaban empapadas de sudor, sus rotos se notaban cansados, pero dando una clara muestra de felicidad y cariño mientras se observaban, carecían de ropajes y la distancia entre ambos era realmente poca

-Linka- dijo el joven de piel caucásica, con pecas y cabello negro, en un tono suave y de felicidad mientras una embobada sonrisa aprecia el sus labios.

-¿Si?- Responde la bella joven de piel pálida, cabello blanco bastante largo y desordenado en un tono igual al de su compañero.

-Gracias. . . Gracias por confiar en mí para "esto"- termina de decir el chico de forma alegre mientras desviar un poco su mirada sonrojada.

-Ron- responde la chica en un tono enternecido mientras saca uno de sus brazos desnudos y cansados para posar su mano sobre la mejilla de su novio.

-Te amo, se que realmente está fue la decisión correcta, aunque no halla sido planeado- completa ella para después cerrar sus ojos y acercarse aún más a su mexicano novio, el cual solamente devuelve el gesto, tanta cercanía entre ambos era casi una adicción.

-¿Cómo fue que terminamos en esta "situación"?- responde Ron de forma calmada, mientras toma la mano que su novia tenía en su mejilla guiándola hasta detrás de su espalda formando un abrazo entre ambos.

-bueno, pues primero fingí ir a quedarme con Clydia para poder venir a verte y-

la explicación que la chica albina daba bastante animada y apenada fue interrumpida por un repentino beso de parte de su novio, cosa que no le molestó, pero si la dejo embobada por unos segundos.

-me refería a más atrás, a cuando nos conocimos, nuestra primera cita, nuestro primer beso, me gustaría poder revivir todo eso- responde el de forma Serena y dando una sonrisa un tanto burlona al ver la cara sonrojada de su novia.

-Bueno, recuerdos que nos empezamos "odiándonos" responde ella de forma nostálgica, -jejeje- aún recuerdo cómo fue- Termina de decir no pudiendo evitar ver a su pareja con ojos iluminados.

-fue en la escuela , ¿No?- Menciona el de forma espontánea

[inserte separador]

-¡Hag! ¡Cómo odio educación física! (clase de deportes)- dice una pequeña de once años, de cabellos blancos amarrados en un cola de caballo alta y una sudadera de color rojo mientras cierra su casillero con fuerza, a su lado se encuentra su mejor amiga, una chica con una sudadera igual, pelo negro corto esponjado, pecas al rededor de su cara y de una piel café entre clara y oscura que se notaba bien cuidada.

-¡Hey!, mira el lado bueno, puedes ser un asco en esta materia, pero ya terminó la clase y, la siguiente es de matemáticas- dice de forma animada y algo burlona la morena sabiendo la reacción que esto generaría en su amiga.

-¿Y eso que tiene se bueno Clydia?- Pregunta ella rápidamente y frustrada. -además.

\- ¿¡A qué clase de monstruo se le ocurre poner matemáticas y Ed.Física una después de la otra!?- Termina de decir la albina de en un tono bastante molesto y fuerte, Llamando la atención de algunos estudiantes que se encontraban al rededor del pasillo blanco de la escuela.

-pues respondiendo a tus preguntas: uno. Podrás ser mala en los deportes, pero eres increíble en muchas cosas, como tus locos planes y mucho más . . . sobrevives la clase, así que no deberías de estresarte tanto. . .Y dos, hoy llega un chico nuevo, según se, viene de otro país, esperemos que sea lo bastante interesante como para que ya por fin todos olviden el incidente con Cris.-Termina de decir Clydia con un tono de interés y alegría.

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón, pero lo que pasó con Cris y el vídeo, por favor, no me lo recuerdes, sabes que él me gustaba- pide ella de forma un tanto decaída, lo cual genera una mirada de culpabilidad y victoria en su acompañante.

-¡Hey! Quizás ese estudiante nuevo sea agradable, podría ser parte del grupo con nosotras ¿No?- Dice espontáneamente, esperando animar a su amiga la cual cambia su expresión a una sonrisa y responde con un simple gesto de aprobación.

-vamos a cambiarnos, recuerda que hoy comeremos el almuerzo con las chicas y con. . . ~Esteban~ dice la morena como si estuviera a punto de derretirse mientras hace una mueca soñadora.

-¡hug! Como odio que Clydia haga eso, ¿Saben? Desde que Esteban llegó a la escuela todos los malentendidos que generó, todas mis amigas (y algunos chicos) no paran de suspira por el, comienza a ser algo molesto, pero ¡Hey! Almenos "ustedes" me escuchan- dice Linka mientras mira aparentemente a ningún lugar, con una sonrisa

\- aunque, no es para menos, Esteban es realmente amable y agradable, está hay para ayudar, lo admito. . . Es un buen chico, pero (tristemente para algunos) no es mi tipo, ya veré si conozco a alguien, o muero sola con cinco gatos y diez hermanos, jejeje- termina de decir la chica albina con un tono esperanzador sin poder evitar reírse de su mal chiste.

-¡Oye! Linka, vienes ¿o que?- gritaba Clydia ya "despierta" desde la puerta de los vestidores.

-Bueno, creo que ya me tengo que ir, bay- dice la chica mientras comienza a ir con su amiga despidiéndose con su mano derecha, nueva y aparentemente a ningún lugar.

ya cambiada y en el salón de clases, se encontraba la peliblanca algo aburrida debido a que Clydia tuvo que irse por un "asunto familiar" (que en realidad se trataban de unas vacaciones para su amiga y su familia). Todos en el salón hablaban sobre el nuevo estudiante, preguntas como: "¿Será una chica o un chico?", "¿De dónde será?", "¿Crees que será lindo?". Era lo que se escuchaban por montón, tanto por chicos como por chicas.

-hug. . .Esto empieza a ser algo aburrido, nunca creí que diría esto, pero ojalá empiece la clase pronto- pensaba la chica, cuando de repente entro el maestro haciendo que todos en el salón tomen su asiento y guarden silencio.

-Muchachos, tengo un anuncio importante, supongo que ya muchos lo saben pero igual el estado me paga por decirlo- dice el, mientras cambia su semblante serio a uno muy animado. -Hoy les presento a: El maravilloso, el inigualable y sobretodo extremadamente guapo. . .

[inserte separador]

-Estoy bastante segura de que el señor Johnson no dijo eso- replicaba la chica a su novio mientras lo observaba divertida.

-Creo que suena mejor mi versión- responde Ron con una voz de juego.

-"Ajá si claro" yo lo recuerdo de otra forma- comenta ella de forma sarcástica.

-Y. . .¿entonces como lo recuerdas tu señorita?- responde el.

-pues. . . - Menciona ella con una gran sonrisa

[inserte separador]

Nuevamente nos encontramos con el maestro, solo que ahora su semblante era diferente, este parecía estar desanimado, fastidiado, aburrido y demás emociones negativas que se les pudiera ocurrir.

-hoy tristemente recibimos a un patán, arrogante, tonto, presumido pero extremadamente guapo estudiante nue...-

-Valla, creo que sí me amas después de todo- Dice Ron de forma animada.

-Claro que te amo, pero si somos sinceros, así eras conmigo al conocernos ¿No?- Responde la "narradora" un tanto burlona y animada.

-Pues creo que puedo decir que no- responde el

-jejeje, mejor continuemos tonto- Termina la un tono amoroso

el tono con el que hablaba el señor Johnson era el serio y autoritario de siempre, -Les presentó a Ron Ian Santiago- dice mientras que por la puerta del salón entra un chico de once años, con algunas pecas en su piel oscura, su rostros parecía aburrido e iba vestido con una chaqueta morado oscuro, unos jeans azules y maleta igualmente morada.

La clase hace silencio ante su presencia, pues se veía algo imponente el nuevo estudiante.

-Hola, creo que ya saben mi nombre gracias al maestro, soy de México, pero se perfectamente el idioma, no hay mucho que contar de mi- dice finalmente el pequeño mexicano, aumentando aún mas el desconcierto e incomodidad de los demás estudiantes.

El maestro igualmente sorprendió lo observa, dando una ligera tos. Finalmente, el hombre de suerte verde habla.

-Bueno, será mejor que te sientes, no hay puestos disponibles ya que aún no llega el asiento de más, pero una estudiante se tubo que ir temprano, por favor toma asiento en el que se encuentra desocupado- dice de forma sería y algo desinteresada para después ir al pizarrón y comenzar con su clase.

Ron acata la orden sentándose al lado de nuestra chica de cabellos blancos preferida, causando que la mayoría de sus amigas hagan un leve "aullido" cosa que sonroja de pena a Linka, en cuanto a Ron, el cual parecía bastante disperso, su atención (en lo que sea que estuviera) duro unos breves segundos, para después lanzar una mirada de pocos amigos a la mayoría de estudiantes que lo observaban.

-Genial- dice Linka en voz baja y fastidiada para si misma, al ver el tremendo compañero que tendría por el resto del día al lado y haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

Más horas pasaban y por fin el receso comenzaba, Linka estaba sentada junto con el resto de sus amigas en la cafetería, las cuales, prestaban mucha atención a cada palabra que Esteban daba, un chico de piel morena clara, cabello negro corto, ojos un poco rasgados y de pupilas cafés, parecía estar un poco distraído, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida para las chicas sentadas en las mesas.

-oye ¿Te encuentras bien Esteban?- pregunta una chica pelirroja esponjada, de cara alargada, y con algo de acné tapado por el maquillaje de forma confundida.

-¿hu? Si, lo lamento chicas, es solo que el chico nuevo parece un poco aislado, además no tiene almuerzo- responde el rápida e interesadamente.

Todas (incluyendo a Linka) observan hacia una mesa donde se encontraba el mexicano, sentado solo y con una cara que parecía deprimida.

-creo que debería de ir a hablar con- decía Esteban hasta que es interrumpido por un pequeño grupo de tres chicos algo corpulentos, los cuales se acercaron a Ron, este parece sorprenderse por ello, estos tienen una discusión que no alcanza a oír, para que después el grupo se alejara de el.

-¿Que fue eso?- Pregunta Linka captando la atención de sus amigos

-tal vez le pidieron salir después de la escuela- responde ahora una chica de pelo pelirrojo y largo, piel pálida pecosa y unos anteojos.

-Bien, creo que iré a preguntarle- agrega el chico para acto seguido levantarse de su sitio, este comienza a acercarse para ser interrumpido por la campana de fin de clases, -rayos- dice el para después salir corriendo de hay, dando una rápida despedida a sus amigas.

-¿porqué se fue tan pronto? - pregunta Linka

-según sé, si llega tarde de nuevo lo suspenderán, será amable, pero poco aplicado responde ahora una chica con el tono de cabello pelirrojo más fuerte de la mesa para después dar un suspiro soñador con el reto de sus amigas.

-Bueno, creo que mejor voy a clase, "estás" tardarán un rato en despertar, así que supongo que nos vemos luego- dice Linka a un vacío inexplicable al que siempre le hablaba.

Pasado un tiempo, de un muy tedioso horario de clases, la hora de la salida por fin había llegado y todos los estudiantes tomaban su camino a casa.

-como odio caminar solo porque Loki necesitaba la camioneta hoy, aunque estoy feliz por el- pensaba la pequeña mientras caminaba por el andén de una cuadra.

pasados unos minutos la peliblanca se encontraba ya cerca á su destino, cuando notó a dos personas que se le hacían familiares, uno era Ron, y el otro uno de los chicos que le habían hablado antes, este último parecía muy lastimado, para unos segundos después salir corriendo.

-¡Oye!- Grita la chica, no enojada, sino furiosa.

-¿Hu?- Responde Ron al notar el llamado,

-¿que haces tu aquí?- termina de preguntar mientras ve a su compañera de clase.

-¡Yo solo voy a mi casa cuando de repente veo a un estúpido brabucón enviará aún chico muy lastimado y casi llorando a su casa!- responde velozmente Linka.

-¿Brabucón?, ¿Yo?- preguntaba el de forma confundida y con algo de molestia. -El fue el que empezó- responde finalmente molesto por las falsas acusaciones de la chica.

-y tras del echo mentiroso, ¡Wow! Valla compañero que resultaste ser- responde rápida y aún más enojada la chica albina para después irse muy enojada a su casa-

Pasados algunos días y con ambos haciéndose la ley del hielo (y de paso llamado la atención de sus compañeros) su "relación" no paraba de ponerse aún más tensa, más por las "bromas" pesadas que se hacían entre ellos, (las cuales habían empezando gracias que Linka callo en una broma de Ron, que iba dirigida hacia otra persona), cosas como el chinche en el haciendo o la cubeta de agua, eran parte de las cosas con las que se "torturaban" a diario.

Hasta que un día cuando Linka regresaba a casa después de la escuela y pasando está vez por un parque cercano, vio nuevamente a Ron, estuvo a punto de ignorarlo si no fuera por que este estaba en el suelo, se le observaba algo cansado, lastimado y con varios chicos al rededor, incluyendo al golpeado de la vez anterior.

-eso te pasa por meterte con mi secuaz- dice el más grande de los chicos de forma enojada y tratando de ser intimidante.

-ya te dije. . . ¡Que el fue quien empezó!- responde muy alterado el joven Santiago mientras de pone de pie y en posición de pelea. Otra paliza estaba por comenzar, hasta que noto como una cabellera blanca paso juzgo por enfrente de el, dándole un puñetazo sorpresa en la nariz a el "líder" de todos los demás, con la suficiente fuerza como para romperla, y de esta empezar a brotar sangre, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Linka Loud, la chica a la que "odiaba" y que extrañamente lo estaba defendiendo en una pelea cinco a dos.

-¿¡que!?- Dicen los otro cuatro chicos mientras ven como de repente la ayuda a su "víctima" llega como caída del cielo.

Pasando su sorpresa, Ron nota como Linka lo observa directamente a sus ojos, con una mirada que solo había visto alrededor de dos veces en su vida, una que le recordó a una persona muy especial, era valiente, determinada, feroz, la mirada de una fuerza casi inquebrantable, de una guerrera, el muchacho logro captar el mensaje que ella le daba y sin preguntar se posicionó a sus lado

-¿Que tal peleas?- preguntan al unísono, ahora con ambos en posición, la pelea comenzaba.

[inserte separador]

-creo que aún tengo cicatrices de eso- decía la chica mientras veía a su novio con algo de culpabilidad,

-yo igual, aunque les dimos una paliza que jamás olvidarán- decía igual a su novia.

-jejeje, lo mejor fue lo que pasó después- responde la joven mientras se ríe muy animada.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, tu hermano casi me mata- responde el mexicano mientras da una pequeña sonrisa.

-por suerte no estaban todos- comenta la chica

[inserte separador]

La pelea finalmente terminó, los cinco chicos habían salido muy lastimados, nuestra pareja estaba caminando hacia la casa Loud, ambos se veían lastimados, Ron tenía un ojo morado y Linka el cachete derecho algo inflamado, en conjunto con todas las heridas que el par de jóvenes tenían, daban una apariencia muy lastimada, las personas los veían curiosos, no todos los días ves a una niña de pelo blanco y a un niño mexicano que parecían salidos de una pelea y cargándose mutuamente caminar por hay.

-¿Ya casi llegamos?- Pregunta el chico cansado y adolorido.

-si, no te preocupes- Responde ella un tanto incómoda.

-Oye, lo lamento, creo que no debí de sobre reaccionar tan rápido el otro día, normalmente no suelo hacerlo, es solo que realmente no tolero a quienes molestan a los demás- se disculpa la chica mientras desvía su mirada.

-No te preocupes, Talvez yo también lo habría malinterpretado, aunque eso me dio una compañera de bromas- dice el mientras la mira y le sonríe tratando de ser lo más positivo posible y no reprocharle nada.

Linka simplemente devuelve la sonrisa animada mientras nota como se acerca a su casa. -Bueno, creo ya nos acercamos al punto de no retorno- comenta la chica algo asustada.

-¿Que quieres decir?-

-mis hermanos son algo "tenaces"- responde Linka antes de que Ron pueda decir algo más.

Mientras más se acercaban a la casa, mas rápido latía el corazón de ambos chicos, en especial al notar como un joven de pelo corto y café con una sudadera roja y blanca (el cual parecía estar entrenando), los vio, el corazón de Linka pareció detenerse al notar como en un parpadeo ya estaba corriendo hacia ellos, y en otro ya se encontraba sobre Ron gritándole y amenazándolo.

Ron apenas tuvo algo de tiempo para reaccionar, cuando se dio cuenta, ya tenía a el presunto hermano de Linka sobre el gritándole.

-¿¡Que diablos le hiciste a mi hermana maldito bastardo!?- Gritaba el deportista mientras apretaba su puño listo para golpearlo en la cara, ignorando totalmente lo demacrado que se veía.

-¡Lynn No!- Grita linka, tratando de controlar la ira de su hermano muy alterada.

Ron comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos esperando a recibir un golpe que jamás llegó, abriéndolos unos segundos después, noto como el puño de su agresor era detenido por el de sus hermana, su hermana... ¿¡Su Hermana!?...

-¿¡hermana!?- Dice el al notar toda la situación.

pero de repente, era como si toda energía de su cuerpo se desvanecía, el cansancio, por fín empezaba a pasar factura, con sus últimas fuerzas logra ver a Linka, la cual también parecía apunto de caer, afortunadamente, antes de que está sucumbiera, un chico rubio y alto la sostuvo, además parecía que un grupo de bastantes personas se acercaba a la casa y finalmente negro, todo se puso negro.

[inserte separador]

-hubo mucho escándalo después de eso- menciona el moreno un tanto apenado.

-¿Recuerdas la Charla con mis padres?- pregunta Linka conteniendo una leve risa que será mucho mayor sino fuera por el cansancio.

-si, mi hermana dio miedo en esa "conversación"- responde el remarcando las comillas en la palabra "conversación".

-¿Se le puede llamar conversación cuando tú no hablas?- Pregunta ella con sarcasmo en su voz

[inserte separador]

\- Lo que hiciste fue muy irresponsable y peligroso hija- decía una mujer con un pantalón gris, un saco verde, cabello corto, castaño y oscuro de forma severa, pero sin exagerar, pues las acciones de su hija, pudieron salvarle la vida a su "invitado"

-Lose Mamá, per- La oración de Linka fue interrumpida por su padre, un hombre delgado, con un pantalón gris y suéter naranja claro, de pelo café y cara alargada. -¡Nada de peros señorita!, ¿¡Sabes lo que te pudo haber pasado!? Y ¿¡si la amiga de tu hermano no hubiera estado!? Y ¿¡Si hubieran colapsado antes de llegar¡? Y ¿¡Si...?

-¡Lynn!- Grita una voz que reconoce como la de su esposa, en tono alterado, la cual se había sentado junto a su hija, mientras le acariciaba la espalda, está parecía estar llorando de forma silenciosa, y apretando con sus puños la cobija de la cama, al ver esa escena, la mente del señor Lynn se aclaro y su enojo casi desapareció. Rápidamente se acercó a su hija, ella podrá ser todo lo fuerte, valiente, determinada y demás, pero seguía siendo una niña, su niña, una que era amable, descuidada pero muy inteligente y el la había echo llorar, este se sienta suavemente al lado de su hija para comenzar a acariciar su espalda junto con su esposa.

-Hija, Lo siento, no debí de hablarte así, eso no cambia la verdad en mis palabras, pero esa no es la manera, lo lamento- termina de decir de forma culpable el viejo hombre.

-No, no es tu culpa papi, yo no debí de ser tan impulsiva- responde la chica de ojos llorosos

-prometo que. . .que. . .yo voy a- enserio que quería completar la oración, pero simplemente las palabras no le salían, su voz era quebradiza y si no fuera por que sus padres la abrazaron en ese momento, seguramente abría roto en llanto, pues rara vez ella era regañada y menos de esa forma, finalmente, las lágrimas se detuvieron y el momento de tristeza paso a ser de una agradable alegría.

-Gracias- Responde Linka en un tono Suave y con una sonrisa.

-no te preocupes hija, solo esperamos que no lo vuelvas a hacer algo tan peligroso ¿Verdad Rita?- dice el más viejo de la habitación mientas ve a su esposa comprensivo.

-Si cariño, lo importante es que estás bien, ya llámanos a los policías, tu aún dormías, así que respondió tu amigo, ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso querida- dice mientras se levanta suavemente de la cama.

-Vamos querido, aún hay que hacer la cena- excusa ella mientras sale de la habitación de junto con su esposo, no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la nariz a la peliblanca.

-Gracias- dice la pequeña de dientes de conejo mientras mira a sus padres con una gran sonrisa. Estos finalmente salen de su habitación, dando paso a nueve pies que corrían apresurados para entrar.

-Bueno, creo que esto va a doler- dice Linka para si misma con un tono lastimero, antes de que la puerta de la habitación se abriera de golpe.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación de la casa Loud, está vez en una bastante grande, de dos camas y muy ordenada se escuchaba una voz femenina bastante alterada.

\- ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de lo preocupada que estaba!?- gritaba alterada una chica morena, de pelo negro largo adornado con una diadema de color verde, estaba muy bien arreglada y su ropa que consistía en un saco negro con camiseta verde oscuro y una falda hasta las rodillas de color negro.

-Lo sé, pero ellos emp- Decía el pequeño de camisa morada antes de ser interrumpido por otro regalo de su hermana.

-¡Nada de "Ellos empezaron" Ron, ya es hora de que dejes esto, no es sano para nadie, fue un fortunio que yo trajera mi botiquín de emergencia al regresar de mi cita con Loki- El tono en el que hablaba la chica era cada vez menos de ira más de genuina preocupación al borde del llanto.

-Yo, lo lamento, prometo que un incidente como el de Leo no volverá a ocurrir Bebe, pero por favor no llores- responde el menor con un tono suave, preocupado, y sintiéndose un total idiota por haber echo puesto tan triste y preocupada a su hermana, pues era (junto con su padre) la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

La joven solo atino a abrazar a su hermano lo más fuerte que pudo, el abrazo fue correspondido por este de forma cariñosa, depuse de unos minutos por fin se separaron para mirarse con ojos de cariño y perdón, cuando repentinamente la puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe, dando paso a diez jóvenes con vestimentas tan diferentes que daban una apariencia única.

El que parecía mayor y de unos diecisiete años, tenía cabello rubio, algo de barba y parecía estar arreglado con un saco gris y pantalones elegantes, después había otro chico que parecía de dieciséis años y no muy listo, no savia cómodo describirlo, pero se veía en su mirada, iba vestido con una camiseta verde y unos pantalones cafés casuales, esté sostenía a un bebé de apenas algunos meces, el cual dormía y tenía uno que otro mechón rubio, después un chico de cabello café rapado por los lados de la cabeza con ropa mayormente morada opaca y unos jeans oscuros, aparentaba unos quince años, segundo a el estaba uno de aparentes catorce años, cuya ropa era amarilla, de cuadros y siendo honestos, bastante ridícula, luego estaba Lynn, de unos talvez trece años, el chico que lo había derribado y tratado de golpear antes, este en particular se veía apenado, de echo todos lo parecían, solo que él se veia más molesto que cualquier cosa, continuando tenemos a un niño, de unos ocho años y gótico, no parecía mostrar ninguna emoción y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por su negro cabello, luego estaban un para de pequeños de seis años, eran casi iguales, si no fuera por que sus vestimentas parecían repelerse mutuamente, ambos eran rubios, uno parecía ir vestido aparentemente como un príncipe, con corona, mientras que su gemelo usaba un overol y daba apariencia como de fontanero, ambos parecían estar cansados, finalmente estaba un pequeño de cuatro años que daba apariencia de científico, lentes redondos negros y de pelo corto, café en forma de hongo.

El grupo de chicos se quedaron viendo a Ron por unos segundos hasta que el mayor decidió "romper el hielo"

-hola. . .Tu debes de ser Ron, el hermano de Bebe, es un gusto- dice el mientras ve con ojos suplicantes a la morena chica, la cual seguía al lado de su hermano, está parece captar el mensaje, se levanta y sale de la habitación con una sonrisa y sin decir una palabra.

-hola- responde el joven Santiago, con algo de miedo de lo que pudiera hacer un grupito o de nueve a diez hermanos enojados, con el "tipo" que involucró en una pelea a su hermana.

-¡Muchas gracias por ayudar a nuestra hermana!- dice fuerte y ferozmente el segundo Mayor en la habitación, el cual fue lo bastare ágil como para dejar a el bebé en loss brazos de su hermano roquero sin despertarlo, con una gran sonrisa, mientras se acerca rápidamente a abrazar a Ron, el cual se queda estupefacto al ver esa reacción.

-¡Loni!- Replican molestos la mayoría de los hermanos mientras lo apartan , el cual parece captar el mensaje de "silencio".

-¿Que?- dice el muchacho voz baja y casi imperceptible

\- Oye, como dijo mi hermano, gracias por ayudar a nuestra hermana- dice esta vez el que perecía ser, el rockero de la familia, algo serio pero aliviado.

-si, si no fuera por ti, Linka ahora mismo podría estar en un hospital o peor- continua el joven de aspecto "ridículo" en un tono de preocupación.

-¿he?- siguen siendo los únicos sonidos de confusión que salen suavemente, de la boca del atento joven.

-¿Lynn?... ¿No tienes algo para decir?- Menciona el chico gótico, mientras le da un codazo a su hermano mayor.

-Si, Si, lo que tú digas- responde el deportista con fastidio, -¡hug! Lo lamento ¿si? Lo siento. . .¡pero que te quede claro que solo lo digo por que ellos me obligaron! Aún no confío en ti- Gritaba de forma muy agresivos y desconfiada, cosa que le hace ganar unos cuantos golpes "suaves" de sus hermanos, cosa que causa que decida irse muy enojado de la habitación, no sin antes darle un fuerte golpe a una de las paredes antes de irse.

Todo quedó en silencio después de eso, Ron estaba extremadamente confundió con toda esta situación, "esta familia si que son un caso" era todo lo que Ron podía pensar.

-siento lo de Lynn, querido (espécimen) invitado, ahora que nos llevamos "bien" me preguntaba si tal vez tú podrías firmar estos papeles para...- decía el que (sin contar al bebé) era el más pequeño y con apariencia de científico hasta ser interrumpido por el de ropa amarilla y "ridícula" el cual solo le tapó la boca simplemente diciendo -Mejor lo saco de aquí antes de que intente cualquier cosa- para después salir apresuradamente de la habitación.

-bueno, creo que será mejor que lleve estos chicos a dormir, están lo bastante cansados como para hablar- dijo el joven de suéter verde para tomar a sus dos hermanos en brazos cariñosamente mientras seguía los paso de su hermano saliendo de ella habitación acompañado por su gótico ,(y adorable) hermano menor, junto con el roquero, que también parecía algo mareado, ahora solo quedaban Ron y el mayor de todos los chicos en la habitación, parecía que el silencio incómodo estaba por regresar, hasta que finalmente el rubio hablo.

-Creo que hablo por todos mis hermanos, al darte las gracias por ayudar a Linka contra esos imbéciles, enserio me gustaría golpearlos ahora mismo, te daré una oportunidad para que seas su amigo, si es que ella quiere, pero en eso, en definitiva no hablo por los demás- dice el mientras ve al chico con una mezcla entre escepticismo y confianza.

-Gracias supongo, tú debes ser el chico con el que sale Bebe, te seré sincero, también tengo mis dudas sobre ti, pero ¿Que te apetece si nos permitimos algo de confianza mutua?- le responde Ron en un tono bastante serio, pero que denota su intención de hacer paz, depues de unos segundos de lo dicho, el joven Santiago extiende su mano esperado una repuesta, dando la mirada más seria que tenía, después de unos minutos el mayor responde estrechando también su mano.

-Ron Ian Santiago, es un gusto- dice el mientras el apretón continua

-Loki Loud, es un placer, y. . . Tenemos un acuerdo-

La verdad es que Ron ocultaba bastante bien el fastidio que tenía por Linka, pero, ya había escuchado que era una chica genial, al parecer es valiente y al fin y al cabo le ayudo en la pelea y al mentirle a sus hermanos, aunque aún así, eso no quitaba el echo de que ella género toda es situación. Pero. . . igualmente le daría una segunda oportunidad, en definitiva se la había ganado y no es que se conocieran demasiado realmente, así que. . . Solamente esperaba algo bueno.

Mientras esto sucedía, tanto Linka como Bebe escuchaban, pegadas en la puerta, atentas y con caras de felicidad, al escuchar ese consenso.

-nunca creí que vería a Loki actuará tan maduro, aun mas cuando se trata de chicos- Dice la pequeña albina mientras da una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Lo mismo digo sobre Ron, suele ser demasiado testarudo, me alegra que Almenos este tratando de no luchar contra todo lo que ve- dice ella mientras ve la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Es un buen chico- cometa Linka con algo de culpa, cosa que Bebe nota, algo preocupada, pero aceptando que es normal.

-Bueno, creo que hora de que me valla pequeña, fue un gusto- dice la morena chica mientras le da una sonrisa a la albina que había protegido a su hermanito.

-¿¡Que!? No puedes irte, es demasiado tarde, se que no es un pueblo peligroso, pero igualmente, "nunca se sabe"- Responde la albina rápidamente ante la inminente partida de la futura esposa de Loki.

-¿¡He!?- pronuncia ella sorprendía mientras saca su celular de su chaqueta apresurada, al confirmar lo tarde de la hora, sin dar explicaciones comienza a marcar rápidamente para después colocarlo en su oído.

-¿Hola?- ... -¿Papá?- ... -Si, soy yo, perdón por no llamar hasta ahora- ... -¿Horas extra?- ... -Ya veo- ... -yo estoy en la casa de Loki, Ron también está aquí, prometo explicar todo maña- ... -ok- ... -Si, tendremos cuidado, por favor duerme apenas tengas la oportunidad- ... -yo también te amo, adiós- Fueron varias de las oraciones "sueltas" que salieron de su boca dando a entender que todo parecía estar bien y a un padre trabajador, cuando Bebe guarda su teléfono, la madre de la albina aparece para preguntar:

-¿Ya decidiste en donde deseas quedarte?- de forma tranquila mientras la observa, era obvio que en realidad tenían razón, salir tan tarde podría ser peligroso, aún en Royal Woods, finalmente ( con permiso de Loki) y una conversación que conllevó bastantes malentendido y caras rojas, llegaron al acuerdo de que Bebe dormiría con Loki en su habitación, cosa que, hay siendo honestos alegro bastante a la pareja, (obviamente no harían nada indebido, pero si funcionaba, sería una buena señal en su relación) y Ron en el sofá.

Las horas pasaron como el flash de una cámara, sin que se diera cuenta, el moreno ya se encontraba acostado en un sofá, pero sin poder dormir realmente.

-um. . . Es bastante extraña está situación ¿Saben? Después de todo en un solo día, golpeé a bastantes personas, me golpearon, comí pizza con piña y la chica a la que "odio" me ayudó a ganar una pelea, saliendo ella lastimada también en el proceso, es simplemte demasiado extraño, además, esa mirada en su rostro, trajo viejas heridas-

Decía a aparentemente nada el muchacho acostado, en el sofá viendo hacia el techo de la casa, hubiera continuado en su "charla" si no fuera por que escucho unos suaves pasos bajar del segundo piso de la casa y llegar a la cocina, sin pensarlo mucho se levantó, dirigiendo su visión a la cocina, logrando ver a Linka quien se encontraba en una pijama-vestido, buscando aparentemente algo de comer.

Esta saca dos vasos con agua del refrigerador para después cerramos suavemente con su pierna, para después sentarse en la mesa.

-¿piensas venir a sentarte o seguirás acosándome?- pregunta ella desde la mesa mientras mira su vaso algo cansada, después de unos segundos, su "amigo" sale de su "escondite" para, con algo de pena, sentarse junto a ella en la gran mesa, sin poder ocultar su confusión, ahora un silencio incómodo empezaba, el cual duró apenas unos segundos, pues el moreno decidió romper el hielo con la pregunta más "obía" la cual era...

-¿Porqué no les dijiste la verdad a tus hermanos sobre lo que sucedió hoy?- de forma seria

-esa es una excelente pregunta. . . Es por que en realidad, no creo que te merezcas lo que muy probablemente mis hermanos te hubiera echo, además, te lo debía por el malentendido- Responde la albina mientras recorre la orilla de su vaso con su dedo y agacha la cabeza con culpa.

-Gracias, pero por favor, no debes de sentirte así, no fue todo tu culpa, además. . . Me diste una compañera de bromas- Responde el moreno, algo feliz y buscando animar a Linka, está sonríe por unos segundos mientras lo observa, para después volver a su expresión deprimida.

-pero si yo no hubiera pasado por hay, tu pudiste quedar demasiado lastimado, casi muerto, el regaño de mi padre mi hizo ver eso, mientras él me replicaba lo tonta que fui, no podía para de pensar en que esta situación podría haber acabado mucho peor por mi culpa y si no fuera por una maldita casualidad yo. . . en verdad lo lamento. . . Lo lamento mucho.- A medida que avanzaba la oración de la chica, se le escuchaba más y más quebrada, a pesar de sus pleitos en el pasado, no podía dejarla así, en especial por que si no fuera por ella, muy probablemente todo hubiera acabado como ella describe, sin pensarlo mucho, Ron le dedica las primeras palabras que viene a su mente.

-Oye, te perdono, ralamente aún no creo que sea tu culpa, pero. . . Si para que podamos comenzar de nuevo eso es lo que debo decir, entonces está bien para mí- decía serió, pero amable.

Antes estás palabras tan inesperadas para Linka, solo pudo sonreír aceptando la propuesta de su invitado.

-Disculpas rechazadas, realmente creo que tienes razón, no vale la pena la autocompasión, pero lo que si acepto, es tu petición para empezar de cero- Responde ella, aún algo afligida, pero dando una sonrisa y extendiendo su mano hacia "el desconocido" que ocupaba su mesa.

-Linka Loud, es un placer-

Pasados unos segundos, después de la confusión inicial que las palabras de la chica le había causado, este capta el mensaje y estrecha su mano con la de la "desconocida" que tiene enfrente para después "presentarse" -Ron Ian Santiago, también es un placer- responde el dándole la mejor sonrisa que "un chico rudo" puede dar.

-esa noche, hasta muy tarde lograron conocerse mejor que muchas personas en un mes, aunque realmente faltaron varios (muchos) detalles por discutir y hablar, se dieron lo suficiente como para empezar a ser, almenos, buenos conocidos.

[inserte separador]

-Esa es una buena historia de orígenes, algo cliché pero buena- Decía Linka con una sonrisa de burla en su cara mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho de su "mexicano" novio.

-¿estas llamándole "cliché" a la historia de cómo nos conocimos?- pregunta Ron tratando de ser serio, pero sin poder evitar demostrar en su tono de voz algo divertido.

-¡Hey! Dije que era buena- Responde la albina ya no pudiendo contener su risa. -¿Y bien? ¿Que te gustaría recordar ahora Tigre?- pregunta

-pues. . .-

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

Bueno, si alguien deberás leyó hasta aquí se lo agradezco, y sip, sacaré más capítulos de esto, ya llevo bastante avanzados, pensaba publicarlos todos seguidos y ya terminados pero, el colegio, el Sena y un montón más de etc. Me impiden escribir, además de mi propia historia personal para la cual estoy investigando, se aceptan las críticas siempre y cuando estén argumentadas.

Pd: SIP use el cliché del bulling, peor es un cliché que tiene sentido en realidad, los pinches estadounidense sin que están mal. . . Dejando eso de lado recuerden que los clichés no son malos si no están en exceso y son bien aplicados.


	2. Leo

La intor está al final :v

Empezamos

.

.

.

.

.

Nos encontramos nuevamente con la pareja, la cual aún seguía en su conversación.

-Decide tu- Responde velozmente Ron dando un ligero bostezo.

-Bueno, tu broma de amistad con el pastel, la soga la máscara, el "tanque" y la gallina- fue muy graciosa, salió algo mal, pero después de eso no pude parar de reír y de ya estar pensando en un plan de venganza- acaba de decir Linka mientras se acomoda mejor en su "novio-almohada"

-Aunque Tu loca venganza con la miel, las plumas, el helado y el "helicóptero" fue aún mejor, ese plan si que fue inesperado, esa fue una gran broma de inicio de amistad- Responde animado y con algo de nostalgia.

Las suaves risas de ambos duraron poco tiempo, siendo reemplazadas pro un silencio que, en realidad no se le podría llamar incómodo, pasados unos minutos de casi dormirse, Ron decide hacer una pregunta algo decisiva.

-¿Linka?-Pregunta el con algo de nerviosismo.

-¿Si?-Responde ella con un poco de sueño, pero estando atenta a su pregunta, mientas acomoda su cabeza para poder observar mejor a su novio.

-¿Porqué pasabas ese día por el parque? . . Me refiero a que, pude "entender" la primera vez cerca de tu casa, Pero en el parque. . . Nunca entendí- Pregunta Ron

-Fue una simple casualidad, mi hermano no podía pasar por mi y decidí pasear por el parque, ese día salimos temprano, así que. . . ¿Porqué pasabas tu cerca de mi casa y estabas en el parque en ese momento?-Responde y pregunta algo curiosa, pues nunca (por muy extraño que suene)no se había planteado esa pregunta.

-Quería conocer el pueblo, después de todo viviría por un tiempo hay, así que decidí ir a todos los lugares donde no corriera peligro de ser robado, pero el idiota que busco pleito me siguió, la segunda vez estaba cerca de tu casa gracias a que uno de tus compañeros me dijo donde vivías, quería dejar las cosas en claro, pero finalmente, me dije a mi mismo que "no valía la apena" y decidí ir sin rumbo hasta que llegue al parque, solo que ese idiota y sus amigos me siguieron sin que me diera cuenta- responde rápidamente, pues el llevaba esperando esa pregunta desde hace bastante tiempo en realidad.

la conversación se pausa, hasta que después de algunos minutos, Linka finalmente decide hablar.

-Bueno, está posición comienza a ser incomoda- Dice mientras se levanta de pecho de Ron y se acuesta en la misma posición del chico, con su mano, invita a su novio a acostarse sobre su pecho, a lo cual el solo puede responder con un sonrojo, uno que la albina desecha con un muy buen argumento.

-No hay nada que no hallas visto ya- Responde pícaramente, mientras lo observa, el chico solo se acomoda sobre su pálida novia para continuar con su conversación. -¿y que es lo que deseas recordar ahora?- Pregunta con algo de interés mientras escucha cuidadosamente los latidos y respiraciones pausadas que salían del pecho de la chica.

-deberías de elegir tu- Responde relajada.

-Bueno. . . Cuando me mudé del pueblo, fue un bonito recuerdo- responde el mientas se tención a un poco.

-¿Porqué lo dices?- Pregunta velozmente la albina.

-por que ese fue el "catalizador" de todo lo que ocurrió después- Contesta el moreno más animado

-Bueno, tienes razón desde la confección, La pelea más tonta y. . .- completa la muchacha mientras sus latidos de aceleran, cosa que Ron nota al instante.

la incapacidad de su compañera por poder completar su oración, le generaba bastante preocupación, pero a su vez le da una idea, pasados unos segundos este se acomoda lentamente para ver a Linka, la imagen que obtuvo no fue nada satisfactoria, su respiración estaba algo agitada, su rostro se observaba alterado, y su corazón. . .Su corazón había pasado de ser una suave sonata armónica, a una escandalizada y alterada canción de metal, ese panorama casi lo derrumba, pero siendo fuerte, este decide tocar suavemente el rostro de su afligida pareja con su mano derecha, la cual reacciona devolviéndole la mirada un tanto más tranquila, ambos se ponen derechos en la cama, siendo destapados por sus cobijas, algo sonrojados, se dan un abrazo para volver a acostarse en la cama, todo echo con movimientos extremadamente suaves, para unos segundos después Ron hacerle su propuesta.

-Y ¿si repasamos todos desde que me mudé con mi familia , hasta "ese" momento?- propone esperanzador, Linka no sabe como reaccionar ante esa propuesta, pero finalmente acepta, pues talvez sea un buen "tratamiento" para ese tema, Linka cambia su expresión por una feliz y logrando controlar su respiración

responde con un simple -si- cargado confianza.

**[Incerte separador]**

Nuevamente nos encontramos en la casa Loud, era de noche, la luna daba un ambiente melancólico a el pueblo de Royal Woods, donde una pequeña de once años y cabello blanco, hablaba, suave pero animada a la pantalla de una computadora portátil, en esta se veía la imagen de un niño de once años que escuchaba atentamente, así continuaron por bastantes horas, hasta que el sueño finalmente les ganaba.

-Bueno, ya estoy agotada Ron, creo que será mejor hablar mañana aunque mis hermanos sepan, están insoportables desde que se enteraron de como es que acabe en la pelea- Dice con un claro sueño para después reírse un poco con su última afirmación.

-Ho. . . Bueno, pero antes de que te vallas, ¿puedes responderme una pregunta?- Dice el moreno de forma rápida queriendo inconscientemente, que su amiga no hubiera entendido

-si, ¿Porq- Respondía ella pacíficamente antes de ser interrumpida por Ron el cual solo terminó y con un "-No, olvídalo, descansa- " antes de cortar la conexión repentinamente, sin dar tiempo a la pequeña de despedirse también.

-¡Hug!-Exclama exaltada mientras guarda su portátil y de acuesta en la cama.

-Ron ha estado actuando muy extraño desde que se mudó, ósea lo puedo entender, es un cambio bastante grande, pero siempre parece más nervioso al hablar conmigo, y normalmente acaba la conversación con el haciendo una pregunta "Aleatoria" Siendo les honesta "Chicos" empieza a molestarme, pero !Hey! Al-menos ustedes me escuchan.

\- expresaba cansada y con confusión antes de comenzar a cerrar sus ojos lentamente, para decir unas últimas palabras a "la nada"

-Al menos iré a visitarte dentro de algunos días- para finalmente dormirse.

**[Inserte Separador]**

-¿Así era como te sentías en verdad?- Pregunta Ron feliz por ver nuevamente calmada a su pareja.

-Si, realmente no actuabas como tú me preocupe- responde pausada.

-¿Lo siento?-Pregunta el moreno con un tono sarcástico y humorístico

-jajaja, no, creo que me bastó con la que me diste cuando te fui a visitar- dice la pálida mientras le sonríe divertida a su pareja.

-Bueno ¿Estás lista pequeña?- Preguntaba Loki con interés y emoción, mientras comenzaba a encender la camioneta azul con blanco y de múltiples asientos en la que se encontraba apunto de conducir, mejor conocida como "vanicila"

-Claro, debes de estar emocionado, verás a Bebe después se bastante tiempo-Responde Linka bastante animada, la cual estaba más arreglada de lo usual.

Ante la afirmación de su hermanita Loki solo se sonroja, para después desordenarle el cabello con su mano derecha suavemente en forma de "venganza".

-solo vámonos- Dice Linka mientras se reacomoda su cabello con una sonrisa en tu rostro.

El viaje fue relativamente largo, relativamente corto, durante todo el camino, Linka y Loki no hacían más que hablar sobre temas aleatorios, y molestarse mutuamente, fue tranquilo ralamente, sin conductores inconscientes o embotellamientos, finalmente, llegaron a su destino, siendo honesto no hubo muchos cambios, Loki y Bebe pasaron todo el día juntos, la familia de Ron seguía haciendo "sutiles" insinuaciones para emparejar a el moreno con Linka, nada afuera de lo normal, ambos chicos habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo juntos.

Jugaron videojuegos hasta que ninguno pudo más y finalmente para descansar los ojos decidieron dar una larga caminata por el parque, hasta que se sentaron en una de las bancas, a solo contemplar el panorama y a hablar de diversos temas, hasta que Linka se atreve a preguntar algo "privado" a su amigo-

-¿Porqué aún no has echo nuevos amigos?- dice apenada mientras observa curiosa.

-jejeje. . . Hasta que decides preguntar, tranquila no me molesta, realmente soy más de pocos amigos, además, sabes como son las cosas desde lo de. . . Leo- Responde animado el chico pero terminado su oración con un tono melancólico y serio.

-Lo siento- dice Linka algo apenada, pues savia lo duro que había sido toda la situación, sin realmente quererlo, empieza a recordar todo el relato que su amigo le había dado cuando ya estaban en una casi máxima confianza.

Leo era el mejor amigo de Ron desde siempre, crecieron prácticamente juntos en el kínder de una ciudad de México, eran casi hermanos, cosa que no estuvo muy lejos de suceder, pues Leo era un huérfano, todos de la familia Santiago lo apreciaban mucho y como uno más de la "manada", estuvieron a punto de adoptarlo sino fuera por. . . "el incidente".

Una noche en la que Leo había salido con los Santiago a una gran convención de ciencia para niños (con permiso del orfanato) en el centro de la ciudad, fue maravilloso para ambos chicos de diez años, corrían, hablaban y no paran de hacer planes de cuando fueran a ser oficialmente hermanos, mineras jugaban con aparato cinético se encontraban. Hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un muy fuerte y ensordecedor ruido que parecía ser el de una explosión, ambos estaba separados de la familia, pues el lugar permitía la libre exploración, al ser totalmente seguro, dentro de algunos segundos, el lugar estaba en completo caos y pánico, Ron traba de encontrar una salida rápida del lugar, mientras que Leo solo se aferraba a la camisa púrpura de su amigo, mientras sollozaba en su manga, apenas pasaban unos minutos y el corazón de los chicos pareció detenerse al escuchar una segunda explosión, sus pechos estuvieron apunto de explotar, y talvez lo hicieron, pues está había ocurrido justo a su lado, era en realidad pequeña, pero la cercanía la hacia peligrosa; Fue entonces cuando notó un detalle importante, la explosión sucedía por el lado derecho, el lado donde estaba Leo, el cual pareció percatarse de esto, pues poniendo su cuerpo protegió a Ron, como un último acto de valentía por su hermano, era eso o que ambos salieran lastimados.

Ron, no recuerda mucho de lo que pasó esa noche pues este quedó inconsciente después del acto de su amigo, pero desde ese día no volvió a ver a Leo, no es que sea estúpido, sabe perfectamente lo que le pasó, pero así fue más fácil de aceptar, para todos. . . Casi un año de terapias fue a lo que se tuvo que someter el muchacho, todos estaban destrozados, aún recordaba, pero todo era borroso, lo único que llega fácil era el rostro de su amigo, era de ojos azules, su piel era morena pálida, de rasgos finos, algunas marcas de leves rasguños y pequeños moretones causados por los bruscos juegos que muchas veces tenían y un cabello café chocolate algo largo, desordenado y bien cuidado, ese rostro era imposible de olvidar.

Sobre las explosiones, aparentemente se trató de un accidente en cadena, el lugar era de los más seguros, no había tenido un accidente desde uno ocurrido tiempo atrás en los años dos mil, nunca lo hubieran imaginado, esa fue una de las razones por la cual eligieron irse del país, necesitaban un nuevo ambiente, un nuevo comienzo.

Que linka tuviera está información era una de las máximas muestras de hermandad que ambos pudieran tener, sin quererlo, había echo recordar ese suceso a su amigo, por lo que rápidamente se disculpa muy apenada y algo triste, cosa que Ron solo responde observándola y sonriéndole amablemente.

-Tranquila, no es tu culpa, el pasado es el pasado, lo de Leo aún lo recuerdo, pero ya no duele, ya dolió lo que debía doler, además. . . El querría que siguiera adelante, fue relativamente hace poco tiempo, pero aún así, ya estoy bien. . .-

dice, no con tristeza, pero si melancolía y nostalgia, con una pequeña alegría de por fin haber logrado ser "el mismo" desde Leo, gracias a su mejor amiga albina y adicta a los planes extraños, se recupero, en lo que las terapias no habían logrado ayudar, a que este dejará a nuevas personas entrar en su vida por su temor a perderlas. El siempre fue el mas afectado, mientras que para Bebe y los demás fue más sencillo, eso no quitaba el sentimiento de culpa, por el mejor echo de no haber esto hay, simplemente fue demasiado, afortunadamente, las terapias y el muy probable deseo de Leo de que siguieran adelante, ayudo mucho, todo lo veía ahora con una sonrisa y el panorama era cada vez más alentador para la familia, derramando una lágrima de vez en cuando, pero alentador al fin y al cabo, prueba de esto era la muy buena relación amorosa de Bebe y de Loki, junto con la de "Amistad" de Linka y Ron.

La chica, solo puede suspirar aliviada, a pesar de conocer perfectamente el como su mexicano amigo manejaba la situación, no podía evitar sentirse fatal al recordar por todo lo que tuvo que pasar, aunque siendo honestos la mirada en el rostro de su acompañante ya decían que era hora de pasar el tema.

-bueno, y ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?-Dice en tono juguetón pero algo serio al chico, el cual solo parece salir de un trance para después sonreír apenado y con confusión.

-No se a que te refieres- le responde velozmente a la albina, esta solo le responde con una cara "detectivesca" y "profunda" la cual logra penetrar hasta el fondo del alma de ron haciéndole decir la verdad.

-¡Bien! ¡Ok! Te lo diré, pero debes prometer ser sincera-Dice frustrado, esta solo asiente ante la última petición de su amigo.

Tomando aire, haciendo una pausa de unos segundos, Ron finalmente habla. . .

-¿Porqué no dijiste nada el día en que me mudé? Es decir, pasaste la mayoría del tiempo con Carla, cosa que en realidad te agradezco, pero aún así se sintió extraño que no dijeras nada- le responde articulando muy rápido sus palabras, esperando que linka no entendiera lo que dijera.

-jeje, no tienes que hablar tan rápido tonto- responde casi al instante, no pudiendo evitar una pequeña risa, para después continuar con su oración.

-ya te estabas tardando en preguntar, jeje, bueno, realmente fue por que. . . No quería ser una molestia a la hora de elegir. . . Antes de que preguntes, me refiero, a que, si yo te decía algo podría haber puesto aún más confusa la situación, te fueras o te quedarás, quería que fuera tu decisión y yo estría recuerdo con la que fuese, después de todo, la familia es primero.-

Cuando su amiga término de hablar, notó como tenía una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, realmente lo era una persona comprensiva, solo puedo dedicarle unas palabras y una acción.

-¿Linka?- llama Ron con una sonrisa mientras mira a su amiga, notando esta vez la soledad del parque, cosa que era una razón más para hacer lo que estaba por hacer.

-¿si?- responde ella girando su mirada hacia el, y sonriéndole por instinto, para después acomodar un mechón de su blanca cabellera detrás de su oreja, cosa que causa un sonrojo en la pareja, era evidente la tención que había entre ambos, el ambiente cálido y solitario que daba el parque también ayudaba bastante. Pero al fin y al cabo eran niños, finalmente Linka abrió sus ojos de par en par, al ser sorprendida por un cálido y repentino abrazo que su mejor amigo le había dado, pues el no solía dar muestras de afecto de ese tipo, ambos guardan silencio hasta que finalmente Linka corresponde suavemente y Ron habla.

-Gracias, realmente lo aprecio, Gracias por todo. . . Yo realmente te extraño, no me malentiendas, no me arrepiento de mi decisión, como tu dijiste "la familia es primero". . . Pero eso no significa que tú no seas una prioridad también.- le dice el chico suavemente y con cariño.

Pasados unos segundos de simplemente disfrutar el momento, Linka decide hablar también.

-Gracias a ti, por darme una oportunidad, por confiar en mí y por ser sincero, además. . . También eres una prioridad para mí- decía de la misma forma que su compañero

Ambos jóvenes continuaron abrazados por varios minutos, finalmente se separan para verse a sus ojos con una sonrisa, que fue rápidamente interrumpida por una llamada al teléfono del chico, que les informaba que ya hora de regresar, ambos se ponen de pie y comienzan a caminar pausadamente mientras conversan alegres camino la casa del chico.

.

.

.

.

Bueno, si alguien deberás leyó hasta aquí se lo agradezco, y sip, sacaré más capítulos de este, ya llevo bastante avanzados, pensaba publicarlos todos seguidos y ya terminados pero, el colegio, el Sena y un montón más de etc. Me impiden escribir, además de mi propia historia personal para la cual estoy investigand, se aceptan las críticas siempre y cuando estén argumentada

Diganme ¿Que les parecio Leo? me gusto cuando lo escribí y lo añadi, y sip, adibinaron, tendra mas trasendencia a futuro.


End file.
